Loyalty
by NijiBrush
Summary: I was nineteen years old, and already I guessed the best time of my life was over. Nineteen...and already I was saying goodbye to everything that ever mattered to me. Or at least graduation would make sure of that... (UlrichxYumi) (Ulrich's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Poor me...**

Loyalty

Chapter 1

Some days the quiet was almost more than I could stand, but other times when I'd just stop and listen, I got the feeling these woods wanted to tell me something. Gently running a few fingers through a small clump of grass I leaned my head back against a large oak tree. Today felt like one of those times...

The breeze ruffled a few strands of my hair as I slowly released a sigh. If this forest was like everyone else lately it should have been telling me all the things I needed to remember if I was going to survive life after graduation. The date that was only three days away now. But instead I got the idea it just wanted to say...goodbye.

Slowly standing I placed a hand against the the rough bark of the tree as a slight smile cracked my lips. "Thanks..." I whispered softly before tucking my fists into my jacket pockets. I was already sick of saying goodbyes, but sometimes it seemed like it was better than making promises you couldn't keep. Turning I started to walk away.

Hazy shadows from the treetops were lining my path, and if I let my mind slip just a little I knew I'd find my feet standing next to that same old familiar manhole cover. I had to be crazy, but lately I'd been wishing my phone would ring and Jeremie would be there to tell me XANA was attacking. Back then I used to hate how little free time I had, now I'd give almost anything to just spend all afternoon saving the world.

Saving the world with them...

Caught off guard I jumped slightly at the vibrating in my pocket. Pulling out my phone I gazed at the screen until my mind wrapped around the text message. _"Do you want coffee, or are you busy sulking at the moment? lol - Yumi" _I forced a frown onto my face as I tried to ignore the lightness filling my chest. That same stupid feeling. _"Yeah I just finished. What time?" _I quickly replied with a few taps of my thumb.

_"I get off in 30 minutes. - Yumi" _I answered with a simple: "_Alright."_ Back then maybe I would have been happy for the attention, but today... Stopping I let my head fall back with a sigh as I took in the pieces of blue sky I could see through the tree branches. Today I was still happy...and that killed me more than she'd ever realize. Yumi had graduated last year and I figured that might be the last I'd see of her, but she kept texting me. I shook the creeping hope from my thoughts. She kept up with everybody...we were all friends...

Shuffling my feet through the leaf cover, I reminded myself for the thousandth time that we were, and would always be, just friends that's all. I was nineteen years old, and already I guessed the best time of my life was over. Coming to the edge of the forest I squinted at the sudden burst of light that hit my eyes. Nineteen...and already I was saying goodbye to everything that ever mattered to me. Or at least graduation would make sure of that...

Kadic's courtyard was a buzz with talk of graduation parties and long range life plans, but I slipped silently through the midst of it until I found myself outside my dorm. Slowly pushing the door open I noticed, as expected, Odd hunched over a stack of papers that he was franticly scribbling on. "So...how's the extra credit going?" I asked as I reached for my motorcycle keys. He quickly swung around in his chair before throwing his hands up in victory. "Better than anyone realized! If there's one thing I'm not gonna do it's repeat a year!"

I grinned slightly at him. "So all this time you just had to choose to be a good student...and you decided three days before we graduate?" He shook his head. "Nope, not really. But this is a creative writing assignment. And art good buddy, is anything but my weakness!" I raised an eyebrow as curiosity got the better of me. "What's your story about anyway?" A wide grin shot across his face as he gestured dramatically. "The reader sees life through the eyes of our dashing hero, Codd Bella Tobbia as he battles to save the world from an evil mastermind named ZANA!"

Rolling my eyes playfully I pulled open the door before stopping to look over my shoulder. "You should get points for originality anyway Odd." "Oh yeah!" He shouted as he punched the air in determination. "Graduation here I come!" I just shook my head as I slowly closed the door behind me. While Odd was busy trying to make sure he'd even graduate in the first place, I knew Jeremie was absorbed in writing the class speech, and I guessed Aelita was helping him. Which meant my evening was pretty much free anyway.

So making my way outside the school gate I found my motorcycle and gently slipped a helmet over my head. With a flip down of my visor and a twist of my wrist I felt the engine rev to life beneath me. For at least a second a million memories shot through my mind, and I almost believed I was back on Lyoko. The warm feeling filled my veins like adrenaline, but as I came back down to earth the thought just traced a deeper frown onto my face. Biting back the ridiculous burning in my eyes, I accelerated onto the road and let my emotions trail just far enough behind so that it was impossible for them to catch up.

I wished the speed limit would have been the same as the ones back on those open digital plains, but as it was forty-five would have to be fast enough to clear my mind. Forty-five with three red lights in-between... The white lines on the road blurred inside my mind the closer I got to that familiar coffee shop. Yumi had worked there for the last six months after her graduation. I couldn't help but think how much a failure my father would think I was if I ended up taking a simple job like that. But at the same time Yumi seemed like she had found something I hadn't managed to in years...she was happy.

The wind rustled across my jacket as the little shop came into view. In the back of my mind I wondered just why she was in such a good mood lately. As much as I hated myself for it I couldn't deny that I was waiting for some random guy's name to come up during one of our coffee breaks. It didn't make much sense I knew, but after so many years...I got the feeling if she ever started going out, or even if it turned into her getting married one day...I guessed she could look me in the eyes and expect me to congratulate her the same way Aelita would. It would be the ultimate proof that we were just good friends.

I slowly pulled to a stop as I reached to set my hair free from my helmet. Then hanging it on one of the handlebars I flipped my keys into my jacket pocket before pacing toward the building. But Yumi was right if she thought that... Even if I died in the very next moment, I'd congratulate her. I'd pretend to smile and wish her everything she's ever dreamed of. Stepping inside my eyes landed on her behind the counter. She was adding a few pinches of spice to a steaming mug of something. A large smile beamed across her face as she handed it to a customer. "Alright thanks sir, come again!"

Before I could think I let go of a sigh as that same old feeling filled my chest. Even if today was that day...if it was finally the day I lost her for good... I... "Hey Ulrich!" She called with a wave as she pulled me from my pointless thoughts. "I'll be off in five minutes." Nervously stuffing my hands in my pockets I nodded before walking to the back of the shop to take a seat. After a few minutes of trying my best to look casual, Yumi slipped into the the chair across from me as she sat our two cups of hot chocolate in front of us.

"So," she began with a small grin. "Let me guess, Odd is knee deep in mandatory extra credit, and Jeremie and Aelita are over their head in honor speeches?"Giving a slight smile I nodded, as I reached to wrap my hand around the warm cup. "Yeah you pretty much guessed it." Yumi's face suddenly turned a little concerned. "Is Odd really gonna get held back a year?" Rolling my eyes I shook my head. "I doubt it, he seems pretty determined not to let that happen." A chuckle then escaped me. "He's taking our hero days as inspiration for his creative writing assignment. The adventures of 'Codd Bella Tobbia' I think he called it."

Yumi's face lit up with laughter. "Am I assuming he wrote us right out of the story?" I shrugged playfully. "Don't know, but something tells me he's remembering things a little differently than the rest of us." Her eyes softened into a warm smile as she gently blew across the brim of her hot chocolate. "Yeah...no doubt about that." Silence slowly fell over the table before Yumi gently leaned into her hand, and fixed her eyes on me. "And what about you Ulrich?"

Looking away I stared down into the small ripples moving over the surface of my drink. "Well my grades are just good enough to pass without extra credit, and just bad enough to not have any speeches to worry about so...I guess I have some free time." "Are your parents coming?" She asked frankly. I cringed at the question, even though I figured it was coming. After taking a deep breath I looked up to meet her face to face. "Mom is. My dad has a big meeting that day or something..." I wanted my tone to sound empty, as if I could care less, but I had a feeling she knew me better than that.

"Hey Ulrich...I'm sorry." She said simply as a soft frown lined her face suddenly. I shrugged again. "It's cool, I didn't really expect him to show up since I'm not valedictorian or anything." Her eyebrows raised in what seemed like slight anger. "Did you tell him how much it would mean to you for him to be there?" I frowned as my voice took on a subtle edge of defensiveness. "Who said it would mean anything to me?" Annoyance built behind her eyes as her tone stiffened. "I did Ulrich." I didn't want to make her any madder at me so I let the subject drop, as I slowly took a sip of my cooling hot chocolate.

After a few moments passed in silence her face softened slightly, though she still looked more than a little irritated. "You know Ulrich," She began as she reached over to point in my face until her finger actually poked my forehead. "You can't expect me to buy that after all these years. You always want to play the tough guy who doesn't need anybody, but I can see through that brave face you put on." The first thing I wanted to do was deny her point, but I knew that would only prove it. And, even if I hated it, I knew she was right...

Letting go of a sigh I frowned again. "He wouldn't change his plans for me anyway, so why does it even matter...?" She stared at me silently for a few long moments before she spoke. "As long as it's the truth, your feelings always matter Ulrich." I felt a wave of heat come over my body as I faltered in figuring out anything to say to that. Why would she of all people tell me that? Wasn't it her fault that I hadn't told her my feelings? I knew she wouldn't agree with them, return them, so what did it matter?

I folded my arms. "Sometimes even when it's the truth it doesn't change people Yumi..." I whispered softly. Or was the truth as simple as knowing that I was too big a coward to explain everything she meant to me? Her eyes fell with what looked like discouragement, before she spoke softly. "I just don't want to believe that Ulrich..." I hadn't ever given much thought to choosing what to believe or feel, I felt like those had always been things other people had handed me whether I wanted them or not.

But seeing her look so deflated did something to me. Yeah the way it always did. "Will you be there?" I asked slowly. She looked up to meet my eyes as a confused expression came to her. "Huh?" "Are you gonna be there when I graduate...?" I asked again even as I started to think I was saying way too much. She nodded slowly, still not seeming to get why I'd ask what should have been obvious. "Well yeah of course you know that Ulrich." Taking a deep breath I felt a rush of adrenaline fill my veins. I shouldn't say it, but I was.

"Yeah I know that, but I mean if it was just me, if Odd, Aelita and Jeremie were out of the picture?" I watched as a smile gently formed on her face. Slowly she leaned into her hand again as she stared into my eyes. "Don't tell them but..." She began as she laughed playfully. "I was always gonna go for you Ulrich..."

**Thanks so much for reading, and as always feel free to review. Also stay tuned for chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I took one last look back at the place that had been my home for years now, before I slowly closed the door behind me. Slinging my last bag over my shoulder I made that same old walk out of the dormitory building. A few peopled stopped to nod a goodbye to me, but mostly I was glad to be alone. Each step I took cut a little deeper into me. I knew I was leaving all the memories that meant anything to me, and no matter how I tried to tell myself this was just a normal part of life, I felt a little guilty for abandoning those moments.

Finally reaching Odd's car parked outside, I dropped my bag in his backseat before sliding in the passenger side up front. "You got the last of it?" Odd asked gesturing to the boxes crammed in the back. "Yeah that's pretty much it." I said quietly. "Hey smile Ulrich," Odd shouted as he enthusiastically punched my arm. "Starting today you're a free man!" I knew he was trying to cheer me up, so I mustered a slight grin. "Yeah maybe now I can get some sleep without hearing Kiwi bark or you snore." He smiled wider as he playfully grabbed his chest in mock pain. "Hey is that the last thing you can think to say to your number one good buddy huh!?"

"I doubt it'll be the last time. Having a friend with their own apartment seems like the perfect thing you'd take advantage of Odd." I said as my grin turned a little playful. Honestly I just hoped I was right... Before we could pull away I noticed Aelita running toward us waving for us not to leave yet. Rolling down the window I waited for her to say something in between her huffs for breath. "You're already packed and ready to go Ulrich?" I nodded. "Yeah. I figured I'd leave early so I'd have time to unpack before graduation in two days."

She smiled, though a little bit of sadness was shadowing her face. "Oh...well that makes sense I guess. Sorry Jeremie or me couldn't help, we didn't realize you were going so soon." My grin softened a little as I tried to laugh, yeah even though I felt a bit more of me start to bleed. "Don't worry about it Princess, I know heavy lifting isn't really Jeremie's thing. Besides, I had the svelte wonder to help me pack." I said as I let my tone drift sorta playful. "Yeah and don't you forget it good buddy!" Odd replied as he flexed his bicep. Aelita did her best to bury her laughter behind her hand as she waved us off.

Leaning back deeper into the seat I tried to hang onto any hint of a good mood I could get, but leaving all my friends was starting to feel more bitter than it ever would sweet. When Odd couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, he turned on the radio and cranked the volume until I almost believed my leaving wasn't bothering him. But we both knew each other better than that. Other best friends probably would have spent that ride talking about old times, or saying how much they'd miss each other. A part of me wanted to do all that, but in a way I didn't think we had to. So he just sung along with the radio while I yelled at him to turn it down.

After ten more minutes we finally made it to my apartment and started dragging my stuff inside. About an hour later the car was empty and my floor was a mess of half empty cardboard boxes. "Ah I'm wiped out!" Odd announced as he collapsed onto my unmade mattress. I looked over at him from unpacking a box. "Don't you still have more extra credit to do Odd?" Resting his arms behind his head he smiled. "Yep! I have to finish the exciting conclusion of the adventures of Codd Bella Tobbia! Then it'll just be a matter of sailing through graduation day."

Standing I brushed a bit of dust off my pants. "You better get back to it then, I'd hate for you to be repeating a year in that dorm with nobody but Kiwi to complain to." Leaping to his feet Odd laughed sarcastically. "Very funny Ulrich, but there's not a chance! In fact I may even be discovered as the next literary genius for this assignment!" Stuffing my hands in my pockets I smirked. "Just remember me when you get to the top good buddy." Walking through the doorway he tossed a wave behind him. "Will do!"

Finally alone, I let myself melt to the floor as I sat down in-between the jungle of boxes. Letting go of a sigh I ran a few fingers through my hair. No matter how many times I asked myself what I was doing here, the answer never seemed to make sense. All at once I wished I could just go back in time, and stay there. I was supposed to be an adult by now, but I couldn't help how childish I felt right then. With no one around, I buried my face into my palm as I let myself choke through a few ridiculous waves of emotion. But pulling me back to my senses I heard a sudden knock on my door.

I jumped to my feet as I quickly wiped any evidence I had been crying from my face. "Y-Yeah, come in." I said as I tried to steady my voice. The door cracked open slowly before Jeremie hesitantly poked his head around the side. "I'm not disturbing you am I Ulrich?" He asked, his face looking a little suspicious. I turned to face the wall as I knelt down to dig in a box. "Whatever, it's no problem." I said as I tried to act casual. I heard him take a few steps inside before he closed the door behind him. "This apartment is nice..." He mumbled half to me, half to himself, before speaking louder. "Um anyway Aelita told me you were leaving early and..." He reached to hand me a letter. "The mail came right after you left, so I thought I'd bring it to you."

I nodded as I took the envelope from his hand. "Thanks, just sit um...wherever you can find." He laughed a little before taking a seat on my mattress. I flipped the letter over before ripping open the envelope and reading over the papers inside. After a few moments I felt my heart sink like a rock. Slowly lowering the pages from my face I frowned deeper. "Um are you alright?" Jeremie asked concerned, but trying not to seem nosy. I let go of a heavy sigh. "These are acceptance papers to a university in Germany..." Jeremie's eyes went wide as his glasses slowly slid down the rim of his nose. "You applied for that?"

I shook my head. "No. But I have a feeling my father did." He fell silent for a few long moments before he hesitantly spoke. "Are you going to take it?" Standing I took in a deep breath before I turned to stare at him. "No. I don't know what I'm gonna do with my future...but I don't want to spend it a million miles away from my past." Jeremie smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear it, but how's your father going to take it?" I let go of a sigh as I dug my hands deeper into my pockets. "He'll be angry and disappointed." "Maybe you could explain to him why you'd rather do something else?" Jeremie suggested with a slight reassuring smile.

Letting my head fall back somewhat I stared at the ceiling. "Now you sound like Yumi." Standing he walked over and put a friendly hand on my shoulder. "Maybe she's right Ulrich." Turning my eyes back onto him I frowned again. "Maybe, but I doubt it. Everytime I try and talk to my father about something he doesn't agree with, it always ends the same way." "Yes but..." Jeremie's face softened into a look of sincere warmth. "You're not a kid anymore, you and your father have to start respecting each other's choices right?" I let go of another sigh. "I wish it were that simple, but nothing ever is for me Jeremie..."

His blue eyes fixed a little harder on me from behind his glasses as he frowned slightly. "Are we still just talking about your dad?" I opened my eyes a little wider as I stammered inside my head for what to say. I hadn't expected Jeremie to read through me so well, so finally I turned my eyes to stare into the wall. "What's it matter if we aren't...?" Releasing a long slow sigh he pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Whether or not it matters I guess is up to you Ulrich." He then took a few steps toward the door before stopping to look back at me. "It's just...I understand how you feel." I wanted to snap out that he couldn't possibly, but I bit my tongue and let him go on.

"Growing up and graduating has me wishing things would have just stayed the same. I mean...before I found the super computer I didn't have a friend in the whole world...but then I met all you guys and felt like a normal person for a change. I can't say how my future is going to go Ulrich, but I'm determined to at least try and make sure I don't have any regrets." I watched as his expression mixed with a look of confidence and yet...uncertainty. "Ulrich I'm determined to at least try and spend the rest of my life with the people I love..." As his face flushed a slight red I understood where he was coming from. "It might not work out I realize..." He whispered before going on. "But I don't think I could live knowing I wasn't honest with her..."

"Jeremie..." I mumbled lightly as my heart filled with the meaning of what he was trying to tell me. Looking at me straight on again his face seemed firm and yet sincerely warm. "Ulrich don't lose the chance, even if it's only a one percent possibility." His words fell on me like bricks that exposed what a coward I truly was. And yet out of nowhere, I could feel what he said filling me with a courage I never would have expected. Jeremie was right I knew...he was determined to try and make a future that his past could be proud of. With a click I heard the door close and I was left alone again with all my thoughts. I would have sprinted head first into the worst danger, but when it came to my feelings I knew I wasn't brave.

I was a coward yes...but finally...after all these years...my legs were too tired to keep running away...

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Hi guys, here's chapter 3, you can expect at least one more chapter, but maybe two more. Anyway as always, thanks for the reviews and enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Gathering all my courage I tightened the grip around the phone in my hand. I had expected this would be anything but easy, but something I sensed in my father's tone made me feel about two feet tall. "I...I can't go to the university." The words came rushing out in one jumbled sentence that seemed to hang in the air as nothing but silence hummed over the line. "What?" Was all he said. Rubbing my forehead I took a deep breath before speaking again. "I got the acceptance letter, but I can't go." "And why on earth not?" He asked as his tone filled with the first signs of angry disbelief.

This was it, the single most dreaded moment I couldn't believe I was facing. Calmly I took a deep breath before starting to explain slowly how things had to be. "Because...because I don't want that kinda thing... I um I want a simpler life." "Simpler!?" He shouted in frustration. Swallowing the instinct to scream back I let go of a heavy sigh. "Yes. I already have an apartment here, and I'm gonna get a job. I don't wanna leave my friends and move a million miles away. I...I have plans..."

"Plans!? Well you mind sharing them with your father!?" Bracing myself I felt a sudden calm rush of courage fill my chest. "Yes I want to share them...because I'm really happy about it Dad." I was crazy to think he could just be happy with me...but I couldn't stop that stupid little kid inside of me from wanting to believe it. Even if it's only a one percent possibility... "I'm saving for something... It might take about a year or so before I have enough, but I'm willing to work two jobs, or as hard as I have too."

"Saving for what!? You're throwing your life away for what!?" It was now or never I knew... But I wasn't ashamed, or afraid anymore. "I'm saving for a ring, an engagement ring." The line burned with silence I almost figured he'd never break. After what seemed like forever I heard a heavy sigh fill my ear. I hated myself for being even a little disappointed by that. "You can't be serious Ulrich!? Think about your future!" His voice almost had an edge of desperation to it; was he really worried about me? "I am thinking about my future, I...I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I wanna be happy, isn't that what you want for me too?"

"Of course son but this is ridiculous!" I felt my fist tighten. "Why is it ridiculous?" I asked as emotion built in my voice. "All my life you've been expecting me to amount to something great, but you never explained to me what great was." Clenching my teeth I bit back the tears burning at my eyes. "Dad you're a great business man, and for a while I figured if I ever wanted you to be proud of me, then I'd have to be one too. But I realize now that I can't be like you that way... I just want you to try and believe that I can still figure out how to become a man that will make you proud!"

I gasped in a few huffs of breath as I felt tears stream down my face. Maybe it was stupid to show him my feelings after all this time...but if I didn't let some of what was inside of me out, I had a feeling nobody would even remember who I was in the end... The phone was silent for what felt like forever before to my horror I heard a small click. Pulling it from my ear I saw in disbelief that he had hung up. Gritting my teeth I collapsed onto my bed as a million bad memories raced through my mind.

All I had ever wanted from him was to hang my coloring pages on the refrigerator, to be proud even when I lost a soccer game, to encourage me that maybe Yumi wouldn't laugh in my face when I asked her to marry me... All I ever wanted from him was...love...but maybe I had expected too much...? I felt like a little kid crying my eyes out, but it didn't matter I wasn't gonna give up. Standing, I forced myself to walk out the door. Sliding a helmet over my head I revved my motorcycle as a single destination came to my mind. Graduation was tomorrow, but I had to start building my future today.

When that small coffee shop came into view I parked, and not even caring how red my face still was I walked inside with my head held up high. Yumi noticed from behind the counter, but I didn't say anything, I just went to sit in our usual corner spot. After a few minutes I heard her tell the manager that she was taking her break now. I knew she'd have a million questions about what was wrong with me, so I focused on taking a few deep breaths to calm the jumbled emotions still racing inside of me. The last thing I wanted to do was sound like an idiot.

"Ulrich...?" She whispered softly as she pulled out the chair across from me. I couldn't manage to say anything so I just crossed my arms and looked away. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked urgently as she put a hand on my shoulder. "The usual." I finally whispered so she'd stop asking. Giving a sigh she relaxed back into her seat. "Oh just the usual huh?" Glancing her out of the corner of my eye I knew she was waiting for me to go on. Yumi was stubborn enough not to let the subject drop, so hesitantly I turned my head to face her.

"My father wanted me to go to a university out of the country." Surprisingly I watched as her eyes widened in shock. Maybe she'd be sorry to see me go...? "Don't worry, I turned down the offer." I said as I fumbled a packet of sugar between my fingers. "But he wasn't too happy about it to say the least..." Yumi's eyes softened as she frowned. "I'm sorry Ulrich..." I shrugged again trying to dodge my feelings. "Don't be, it's just how things are." Reaching to brush a few strands of hair from her face she slowly raised her eyebrows. "You wanna talk about it?" Inside I was screaming yes, but I couldn't figure out how to say all of that so I didn't say anything.

"Don't try to act like you don't want to Ulrich." She said before a slight smile came to her face. "After all, you never come here for just coffee..." I looked up to meet her eyes as I felt a wave of heat spread over my face. Did she really know I was coming just to see her? She smiled a little wider as she stared down into the cherry wood grain table. "So you know, I'm glad you're not leaving Ulrich, and even if it takes a million more years, I'm gonna get you to open up one of these days..." Slowly standing she reached to playfully punch my shoulder. "So drop the act, tough guy."

As I watched her walk away a felt my heart hammering against my chest in heavy thuds. It seemed no matter how much time went by, she never failed to understand exactly what was going on inside my head. Tomorrow was graduation...but I knew that more than an end, it was a beginning. I didn't care how long it took...starting now I had a goal, a goal I was determined to work hard toward. I spent the rest of the evening calling every job opening I could find until finally I fell asleep in a pile of newspaper clippings. I was exhausted, and should have spent the night restlessly tossing over graduation the next morning, but somehow...I'd never slept better in my whole life...

That morning I left early to, if nothing else, make sure Odd didn't sleep right through the whole ceremony. Surprisingly, when I knocked on my old dorm room door he answered like a bright eyed straight A student. He smiled as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Ah morning good buddy! You're just in time to help me wake up our Einstein." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Jeremie isn't up yet?" Sure he'd been known to keep late hours during our fight with XANA, but today of all days I figured he'd be the first one up and around.

"Well Ulrich while you middle class students were fast asleep last night, all the poor honor students like Jeremie were up late perfecting their speeches." I smirked slightly. "And what about all the really bad students who stayed awake doing extra credit?" Slapping my back playfully he started to laugh. "Well I feel sorry for them good buddy, because I finished mine long ago!" "How'd you do?" I asked, knowing I'd probably regret it. "How does an A+ with honors sound!?" "Pretty good I guess, congrats Odd." I said with a nod. His face suddenly dropped. "Well it would have sounded even better if they didn't actually give me a B-..."

I frowned. "Sorry Odd, but at least it's a passing grade right?" He smiled slightly as he let go of a sigh. "Yeah after today I'm free as a bird, but it looks like my writing career has already had it's wings clipped good buddy!" "Why didn't they like it anyway?" I asked. Odd stroked his chin in thought for a few moments. "They said it was...um too unbelievable even for fiction..." I laughed as the irony hit me. "Oh imagine that!" Causally tucking my hands into my pockets Odd and I made our way a few steps down the hall and around a corner to Jeremie's room. There Aelita was already leaned against a wall; seeming to be waiting for him to open the door.

"Morning Princess," Odd resounded loud enough to wake anyone else who had hit their snooze button. "Is your genius in shining armor ready for his big speech today!?" Aelita shuffled a little awkwardly at Odd's comment before smiling. "Um he's getting ready, he should be out any minute now. But um..." Stepping a little closer to us she whispered just loud enough for both of us to hear. "He's kind of nervous though..." I smiled as I playfully winked at her. "No problem, we'll help encourage him for you Princess." Before we could say anything else we heard the door creak as Jeremie slowly pulled it open.

Noticing his face it was easy to see that he looked like the definition of a 'scared rabbit'. Aelita smiled warmly at him as she reached to straighten his more than mangled bow-tie. Something told me his hands had been shaking way too bad to tie the thing right. "Hey relax Einstein, you've got this one. You're gonna be great out there." I said calmly as Odd nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "You...really think so...?" Jeremie asked hesitantly. Aelita's smile got a little brighter. "We know so Jeremie..." "So let's go," Odd said as he placed a hand on his back. "Your audience awaits. It's time to shine good buddy!" Taking one last deep breath Jeremie nodded before starting to walk toward the courtyard.

The four of us stuck together until it was finally time to position ourselves in alphabetical order. I had to admit I was starting to get a little nervous but I shrugged it off knowing poor Jeremie had the worst of it. When they finally called him up to give the speech I wasn't sure who might pass out first, Jeremie, or Aelita pulling for him. The two were just about one and the same, and I had a pretty good feeling graduation wouldn't change that one bit. That brought a smile to my face and...well made me think of one person in particular... Turning my head just enough to glance out into the crowd I scanned over the mob of faces until one caused my heart to lung forward. With a simple wave and a smile Yumi managed to steal my breath again. Not to mention make me zone out on Einstein's speech.

Soon enough though Jeremie concluded and went to steady his nerves on the side lines as he waited for his name to be called. Being a Belpois he wouldn't have long to wait at least. Aelita and me on the other hand had to be nervous a little longer before we were called to make that final walk. The alphabet had landed Odd and Sissi next to each other in line, which Odd seemed to use as an excuse to poke her in the back of the head at random moments during the program. After almost turing blue over Odd's kindergarten level pranks, she tried to get the last laugh by tripping him as he left to get his diploma. Honestly seeing him land face down in front of the stage basically made me lose all control over myself, as I gave into the fit of laughter the teachers were trying their best to calm. Maybe it was a miracle Sissi still graduated after a stunt like that, or maybe it was just because she was the principal's daughter? Either way, I've never seen Odd's face so red.

When all was said and done, I made that simple walk and took the diploma in my hand. But I couldn't say anything could have prepared me for seeing him standing at the back of the crowd. His face was as firm as ever...but he was...there... When the program finally ended, I pushed my way through the mass of people like some lost little kid. "Dad!" I shouted until he came into view. His back to me, I just stood there taking in one huff after another as I tried to catch my breath. He didn't say anything for a while, until he slowly whispered something I could just hear over the crowd. "Congratulation Ulrich." I frowned as I held back the emotion I was feeling. "Thanks..." I replied simply.

Slowly turning to look me in the eyes his face fell only slightly into a look a little softer than usual. Hesitantly he reach out his hand for me to shake it. Keeping pace with his expression, I did. Putting on a brave frown he squeezed my hand a little harder. "If...if your girlfriend accepts, will you invite me?" I let myself be the one strong enough to crack a slight smile. "Yeah." With a nod he broke away and headed toward the parking lot. As I watched him leave I couldn't really make myself believe what had just happened. "Hey Ulrich was that..." Turning, I saw Yumi break through the crowd and take few steps toward me. I nodded. "Yeah it was him."

Smiling she crossed her arms playfully. "Sorry to eavesdrop but...seeing as we're such good buddies and all...don't you think I should know about it if you go off and get a girlfriend out of the blue? Grinning coolly I tilted my head back to look at the sky. "I'll tell you about it later..." Stepping in front of me she frowned. "You promise Ulrich?" I nodded with a small grin. "I promise." Looking into her eyes, a playfully warm smile slowly rose to her face.

"Fine. But hey Ulrich...don't leave me waiting too long..."

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review. :D Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Here's the final chapter, enjoy guys!**

Chapter 4

My eyes opened wider as I sat staring at the small stack of cash in front of me. Not believing my first count I carefully sorted through the bills again. Then closing my eyes I let a slight smile drift to my face. It wasn't much but...yeah it was finally enough. Standing I stashed the money into my wallet, before walking out the door of my apartment. Stuffing my hands into my pockets I paced over to my motorcycle that was parked a little ways away. After slipping the helmet over my head I flipped down the visor and took off. I could hardly believe it was summer again already. The weeks had turned into months, and then a year, since graduation, and little by little I had managed to get used to my new life. Not that things were ever really that different...

Wheeling into a turn I smiled as a rush of thoughts filled my head. Was today really the day...? Twisting my wrist I revved the engine a little faster as I felt my heartbeat start throbbing out of my chest. When a small fast food joint came into view I pulled in and parked my bike in the first spot that caught my eye. Flipping my keys in my pocket with a slight whistle I pushed the doors to the building open as I stepped inside. It only took a second to spot Odd sitting at one of the booths stuffing fries in his mouth. Walking over I slid into the seat next to him as I waited to see how long it would take him to notice me past his food coma.

"Ah, good buddy!" He shouted revealing a sight I'd rather have missed. I sighed. "Chew then swallow Odd..." Grabbing his drink he sucked on the straw until it sounded like his cup was empty. Then sitting it back down on the table he grinned widely. "So how goes life good buddy!?" Leaning my head in my hand I smirked as my line of sight drifted out the window. "Not bad I guess..." Ripping open a packet of salt he poured it over another order of fries before raising a curious eyebrow. "And why might I ask, are you in such a great mood today?" Glancing back at him I frowned suddenly. "Who said I'm in a good mood?" Picking up a fry he pointed it at me. "Give me a break good buddy, I know that look!" A thought then seemed to come to him, so he grinned as a few chuckles escaped him. "Did you dream about Yumi again last night?"

Feeling heat rush to my face I reached to snatch a fry from off his napkin. "Hey I thought we both agreed that never happened!?" He laughed before popping a few more fries in his mouth. "Yeah sure good buddy, my lips are sealed!" I rolled my eyes playfully. "If only I believed that... Besides..." I started as I slowly took a small bite out of the potato. "I'm not crazy enough to get worked up over some stupid dream." Odd smiled again. "Then you're worked up over something that really did happen?" I frowned as I felt another wave of awkwardness come over me. "Hey give me a break will ya Odd..." I then shifted my gaze out the window again. "I...I'm just excited about something is all."

Odd grabbed his drink and started to gesture enthusiastically with it. "That's it Ulrich I want details!" I fell silent as I tried to get over my embarrassment. So taking one last deep breath I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. "I'm...gonna ask her today..." His face lit up with a look somewhere between disbelief and excitement. "Too cool!" He shouted suddenly. "Hey keep it down!" I whispered franticly as every eye in the place landed on us. Not fazed in the least he just grinned wider. "Don't worry Ulrich I'll give you some of my sure fire pointers!" Reaching for another fry I shook my head. "Thanks, but I'm not so sure Yumi's the type to go for your romantics Odd." "Sure she is," he stated as a matter of fact. "No girl can resist my charms good buddy! And with a little practice, some of it just might rub off on you!"

I laughed as I popped the french fry in my mouth. "Yeah that's what I'm afraid of."

Leaving Odd to his dessert round I went to take care of much more important business. One thing was for sure, I didn't have the choice of getting cold feet now, because I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Odd told everyone we knew. Parking my bike beside the curb I stepped off onto the sidewalk. For the past year I had spent nearly every ride home after work window shopping. If I wasn't being wowed by the diamonds I was being scared half to death by the prices. Stepping closer I peered inside the showcase window. But today I was finally ready... Taking a deep breath I gathered courage enough to push open the door. I couldn't believe I was really doing this...

The door came open with a ring as a few bells jingled against it. The sales clerk looked up from polishing a glass case with a rag. "Hello sir, how can I help you today?" The lady said cheerfully. I shuffled my feet awkwardly for a few moments before clearing my throat. "Uh I...want to buy a ring...an engagement ring..." I could feel my face going red and all I really wanted to do was find the nearest exit, but something kept me standing there. "No problem sir, right this way!" The woman said as she gestured me over to a certain section of jewelry cases. Walking over I stared down into the case where over a dozen rings sat. I was starting to think choosing might be harder than I even imagined, but just then a certain ring caught my attention.

It was beautiful, but not as delicate as the others. Something about it felt bold even though the design was basically simple. I guess I could say it reminded me of Yumi. Tapping slightly on the case I pointed it out. "Um that one, I'd like that one." The clerk raised an eyebrow. "Oh you've decided already?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah..." A sympathetic smile softly rose to her face as she looked at me. "Well, I'm sure she'll love it..." As she reached to enclose the ring in a small red velvet box I couldn't help but wonder if she really would. But I figured if anything I'd be the one she wasn't happy with. As I reached to pay for the ring I couldn't help but feel a rush of nerves hit me. She might laugh at me, or maybe even worse she'd remind me politely that we're just good friends.

I guess my doubts were starting to show on my face because as I turned to leave the sales clerk stopped me. "Um sir!" Slowly I looked over my shoulder. "Yeah...?" A smile came to her face as she gently pulled a single stem rose from a display vase and reached it to me. "Here...give her this." I felt a slight grin raising to my face as her words helped to encourage me somewhat. "Thanks." I said with a nod before I pulled the front door open and stepped out. Checking my watch I knew Yumi didn't get off for another fifteen minutes, but by the time I got there I only had five left to wait. So taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables I let the weight of the moment finally catch up with me.

I felt like the only guy on the planet that would try this after being told plainly that she only wanted to be friends. But... Twisting the rose gently in my trembling fingertips I let go of a sigh. I used to think being afraid meant you were weak, but now I had no choice but to admit that I was terrified. "Lose a bet with Odd?" I heard her voice ask suddenly. Swallowing hard I snapped to attention and stared at her now sitting across from me at the table. "Um...what...?" Was all I managed to mumble out. She smiled as she leaned her head in her hand. "The rose, I'm wondering if this is a joke Odd put you up too or something?"

Anything I had tried to practice in my head fell into a million pieces as I sat there like an idiot with her staring at me. I could feel my eyebrow start to flinch as I did my best to force myself to focus. "Uh no...it's um...for you...Yumi..." She accepted the flower even though a puzzled look was appearing on her face. Brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes she smiled at me. "Thanks Ulrich... But um mind if I ask what's the occasion?" I wanted to freeze but I knew I had make myself say something. "Um I...I'm getting to that but first I..." Looking off to the side I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "F-First there's um a few things I need to say..."

A few moments went by in silence before I glanced her out of the corner of my eye; she was just waiting for me to go on. Staring down at the table I felt my heart start to drum in my ears like my very life was in danger. But maybe it sort of was... "Yumi...we've, that is...um... What I mean to say is..." To my surprise I heard her laugh softly as she reached to touch the top of my hand. "Hey Ulrich...don't stress yourself out, just tell me whatever you need to..." I wasn't sure if it was something in her voice, or the way I imagined all at once that this could be the end of everything if she said no, but I felt a wave of emotion I couldn't control.

My lip started to tremble as I let myself cry. Just cry... It seemed the one thing I'd never done in front of her... And now of all times I could hardly believe it... "Yumi, maybe I'm crazy or just pathetic but I..." Digging franticly in my pocket for the ring box I forgot about being nervous and completely lost myself. Flipping open the box I held the ring up to her. But she didn't say anything, she just sat there looking like she was too shocked to speak. I knew at any second she could turn me down and end my world, but even if I had to beg...I wasn't ready to let that happen. "It's just..." Looking straight in her eyes I frowned, as the whole truth I'd been hiding, came tumbling out. "When I look at you I get to look at myself, because without you there to figure me out and hold me together I... I'd probably have given up years ago..."

I stopped talking as I slowly sat the ring box down on the table and ran a few fingers through my hair. "I know you said we could only be friends but... Well I..." Huffing out a sigh I finally let myself say it. "I love you Yumi." Saying it made my heartbeat stop racing. Yeah though I couldn't believe it, I didn't even have the strength to be nervous. I just felt wiped out...maybe even defeated. Standing I slowly turned to walk a few steps away as I balled my first at my sides in emotion. "Ulrich..." She said softly as I heard her stand to follow me. The next thing I felt was her lightly grabbing my wrist and forcing my to turn and face her.

Smiling, she cupped my closed fist in between both of her hands. "Hey Ulrich...you know I can't hold your hand when you're upset like this..." I couldn't say anything I just felt my hand slowly start to relax until it was loose enough for her to intertwine her fingers with my own. Her eyes warmed as she smiled a little softer at me. "Stop being so brave Ulrich..." She whispered as if to unwind me. "Because you don't have to be..." "I don't...?" I asked with a tremble of uncertainty. Gently reaching to hug my neck she laughed softly. "No...because I love you too..." I heard what she said but somehow I couldn't seem to make myself believe that I wasn't just dreaming this. But no...I was awake... I frowned as more water came streaming down my face.

Then slowly pulling away, she looked into my eyes as a grin came to her face. "And you know why I do Ulrich?" I wanted to ask her just that question, because it didn't make sense that she was in love with someone like me... But as always she already knew just what I was thinking. Reaching to brush away a tear trailing down my cheek she laughed gently as her smile widened. "Hey Ulrich, what's not to love...?"

FIN

**Thanks for reading this story all the way through, hope you guys enjoyed it. As always feel free to review and tell me what you thought. :D And also a big thank you to the characters, without whom I couldn't write myself out of a paper bag! **


End file.
